Bolero
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot [Para el intercambio secreto del foro 1-8: HikariCaelum ¡feliz 1/8!] La vida son ciclos, pueden presentar variantes pero son ciclos al fin y al cabo. Takari inspirado en Boléro de Ravel.


**Bolero**

Inspirada en _Boléro_ de Maurice Ravel

Para **HikariCaelum** ¡Feliz 1 de Agosto! Disculpas de ante mano, este fic es un experimento. También disculpas por la demora de la entrega, hay días en que todo me sale mal. Qué más puedo decirte... al final decanté por la 2da opción o eso creo... cuando leas te darás cuenta que me tomé demasiadas libertades y eso no fue muy bueno... y como nunca supe si clasificaba como angst o como confort (así q imagínate la ambigüedad), lo dejé sin clasificar

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados del digimundo.

*.*

Calor. La brisa no meció los árboles, la sombra no se proyectó más allá de los pies; los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los niños enmudecieron, sólo el sonido de los aires acondicionados hizo eco en las calles desiertas.

Una ciudad ahogada en la discordia del verano. Discordia, esa era la clave.

Hikari tomó asiento en una de esas bancas colocadas estratégicamente bajo la sombra de los ginkgos. Se cercioró de estar sola antes de quitarse los tacones y dejarlos reposar a su lado. Del maletín sacó el teléfono, no manejaba muy bien los cacharros modernos, se demoró en encontrar aquello que le inquietaba.

_Usted tiene cero mensajes_.

Formuló una mueca; era como si a nadie le importase. A lo mejor eligieron olvidar conscientemente, a lo mejor el verano sofocó las ganas de una reunión. Se preguntó si estaría mal ser ella quien organizase el asunto. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil hasta dar con el número de su hermano, ahora sólo tenía que presionar el botón verde.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro que no puedes arreglar las cosas con Sora?

—No, no ahora, es el tiempo, entiéndelo por favor.

Y si respondió eso, fue para protegerla y no llamarle ingenua. Se podía ser sobreprotector de muchas maneras.

El sol fue desistiendo de su hegemonía y de su poder, cedió ante las súplicas de los pájaros y los niños, o simplemente necesitaba reponer las fuerzas para el día siguiente. La luna emergió majestuosa y le iluminó a Hikari la ruta para volver a casa.

Lo que más le molestaba del asunto fue que no se atrevió a buscar una solución.

Caminó con zapatillas el resto del año. Los chalecos los sacó de sus cajas en octubre; en noviembre se celebró la boda de Sora, solo hubo un puesto vacío en el banquete. Las preguntas no fueron dirigidas a la novia, Hikari quiso no sentirse afectada, algunos comentarios jamás debieron ser dichos.

—¡Tenía cosas que hacer! Manda muchos saludos y buenos deseos. De verdad, no hay rencores, a él le gustaría estar aquí… ¿Qué dices? Podrías mirarme de otra forma, creí que confiabas en mí… yo sí confío en ti… ¿tenemos que discutir esto aquí? Quiero comer salmón.

Esa navidad dio y recibió regalos forzados, enero fue más frio que otros años; para febrero no había mucho más que hablar, las cosas hubieron quedado bastante claras para los dos. Disimuló las lágrimas con las alergias de primavera y mezcló antidepresivos con antihistamínicos porque no había nada bueno en la televisión.

Calor otra vez. La brisa no meció los árboles, la sombra no se proyectó más allá de los pies; los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los niños enmudecieron, sólo el sonido de los aires acondicionados hizo eco en las calles desiertas.

Una ciudad ahogada en la melancolía del verano. Melancolía, esa era la clave.

Hikari tomo asiento bajo uno de los ginkgos. No podría precisar si fue el mismo del año pasado, la sombra parecía no haber cambiado, tal vez las compraban al por mayor y luego las repartían por la ciudad, así se evitaba la nostalgia.

Trajinó en el bolso hasta dar con el teléfono.

_Usted tiene cero mensajes._

Se encogió de hombros, suspiró porque no había otra cosa mejor que hacer. No había recibido llamadas ni de su hermano ni de sus amigas en semanas. Se sintió sola, miro de un lado a otro y cuando se cercioró que nadie le miraba, ocultó su rostro tras sus pequeñas manos y dejó que el alma escurriera líquida por los ojos.

—Es parte de la vida, todo tiene un inicio y un final, no insistas más, mejor quédate con los buenos recuerdos —fue el intento de consuelo que le dio su hermano.

Para Hikari, una relación con buenos recuerdos merecía la pena ser salvada.

—No te aferres al pasado, debes avanzar.

Los pájaros comenzaron su trinar cuando el cielo ardió en el fulgor del atardecer y los niños abandonaron sus casas para darle la despedida al sol. Hikari los observó y a las madres detrás de ellos. Acarició su vientre plano, ya no sabía si lograría abultarlo.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y dio una caminata por la costanera. Escuchó el arrastrar de sus pies. Lo escuchó una semana, un mes y toda la estación. Lo escuchó en Halloween entre los fantasmas y los chupasangres, se trataba de un demonio más, eterno, clavado en su espalda, susurrándole en el oído.

En invierno cambió las zapatillas por pantuflas, cada vez se volvió más difícil sacarle de casa. Nadie quiso regalarle pijamas para navidad, eso sólo fomento un carácter ermitaño.

—Necesitas que te de aire. Hablé con Mimí, va a presentarte a un amigo. Es Chef, tiene un restaurant en la bahía.

Lo reflexionó con la brisa primaveral ¿Taichi fomentándole a salir con tíos? Había llegado la hora de reconocer que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, pedir ayuda ya no sonaba tan descabellado.

Llegó el calor como todos los años. La brisa no meció los árboles, la sombra no se proyectó más allá de los pies; los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los niños enmudecieron, sólo el sonido de los aires acondicionados hizo eco en las calles desiertas.

Una ciudad ahogada en el estancamiento del verano. Estancamiento, esa era la clave.

Hikari buscó la sombra de un ginkgo en la cual refugiarse. Levantó la vista al cielo que apenas se entrevía bajo el enredo de ramas, nudos y hojas en forma de abanico que se alzaba sobre ella. Se paró en puntillas sobre la banca e intentó sacar una de sus hojas ¿y si saltaba? Flexionó las rodillas, preparó los brazos para el impulso.

_Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz._

Se desconcentró, perdió el equilibrio, se precipitó hacia atrás pero aunque trastrabilló, logró evitar la caída. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

_Usted tiene cero mensajes._

Su celular no fue el que vibró. Se sintió observada, buscó a su alrededor pero no avistó a nadie.

Ilusa si en algún minuto creyó que las cosas podrían cambiar, volver a su estado natural… el equilibrio parecía haberse desplazado. Para siempre es demasiado tiempo.

El cielo se volvió naranjo, se fundió en rojo y se tiñó en un morado oscuro que logró opacarse por completo. Las aves se acurrucaron en sus nidos y los niños tomaron a sus madres de las manos, las calles de Tokio se llenaron de adolescentes, gritos, peinados raros y perforaciones.

Se sintió incómoda por muchas cosas.

No reconoció la moda, la música ni los afiches de películas.

No reconoció su edad en las veredas.

—Mimí, búscame una cita.

Las cosas mejoraron a partir de ese entonces, más que nada porque ella se empeñó en que mejoraran. En otoño eliminó a Takeru de sus contactos, en navidad le mandó por correo un gorro de lana. Le llegó el rumor de que había encontrado trabajo en una editorial, ella comenzó a repartir currículos por todas partes.

Para primavera ya estaba trabajando en una primaria estatal.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, entre varias otras cosas recuperó el peso perdido; el rostro demacrado, el pelo marchito y las piernas flacuchas eran cosas del pasado.

Y el calor llegó más sofocante que nunca. La brisa no meció los árboles, la sombra no se proyectó más allá de los pies; los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los niños enmudecieron, sólo el sonido de los aires acondicionados hizo eco en las calles desiertas.

Una ciudad ahogada en el olvido del verano. Olvido, esa era la clave.

La sombra de los ginkgos esperaron a Hikari.

Ella no llegó.

El celular vibró seis veces.

Ella no lo oyó.

Dicen que decidió ignorar las llamadas, a ella también le habría gustado pensar lo mismo para no admitir que estaba enredada en sábanas ajenas, fingiendo satisfacción al lucir un anillo de brillantes que jamás podría gustarle.

Pesaba, pesaba por muchas cosas. Escocían las viejas llagas de lo que pudo ser.

—Ya nadie se casa por amor, el matrimonio es un mero trámite para acceder a una mejor posición social. Él tiene plata y el culo en su sitio, eso es lo único que importa… ah, y el descapotable, eso siempre da puntos extras. Fíjate en Sora ¿viste que rápido la ascendieron? Cambiar el estado civil abre muchas puertas, demasiadas… estoy pensando en hacer lo mismo.

En el fondo siempre envidió a Mimí por su sencillez. Tenía un optimismo que no parecía ser ético y que a veces rayaba en lo profano. Mimí no parecía estar enterada de su falta de criterio, tal vez ser despistado era la clave para sobrevivir en el mundo.

Quiso ser despistada, preocuparse de banalidades, vivir el día, ser feliz.

Fue un año de preparativos. Llovió, nevó y volvió a llover. Sora le confeccionó el vestido, Mimí organizó el banquete y Miyako supervisó al dj. Los ginkgos sollozaron su nombre desde que las hojas comenzaron a rebrotar.

_Corre. Huye. Es lo más valiente que puedes hacer._

La primera novela de Takeru salió un día ante de la boda de Hikari; Taichi fue a partirle la cara. Nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema, Hikari optó por no entender.

Ese verano los ginkgos sollozaron el nombre de Hikari. Ni pájaros ni niños salieron al atardecer a despedir al sol, su calor fue insoportable, su furia se desató sin piedad durante nueve años.

Una ciudad ahogada en la farsa del verano. Farsa, esa era la clave.

Hikari no tardó en ganarse una beca para un postgrado, el ascenso llegó con el nacimiento de su primer hijo y la vida se fue tejiendo alrededor de una interpretación moderna de la felicidad.

Departamento bonito, vecinos educados, cuentas al día, amistades elegantes.

Algo se dijo en la prensa de la ruptura de la diseñadora con el astronauta.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene. El grupo fue una etapa. Quédate con los buenos recuerdos.

—¿Sabes qué fecha es?

—Siempre la sé Hikari, siempre la sé.

Miró a su hermano ¿siempre fue tan viejo? Algunas canas le había aparecido en el flequillo, el brillo de los ojos llevaba décadas en un ataúd.

No volvió a mirarse al espejo y si volvió a toparse con su hermano, fue para una reunión familiar.

¿Calor en Tokio? El sol no quería seguir batallando. La brisa meció flores, arbustos y árboles, la sombra se difuminó por todos lados, las aves graznaban y revoloteaban, sólo el sonido de los motores de los autos de aquellos niños ahora convertidos en adictos a la velocidad lograba silenciar la bulla animal.

Otros tiempos.

Una ciudad ahogada en la resignación del verano. Resignación, esa era la clave.

Hikari reconoció los viejos Ginkgos en el mismo lugar que los hubo dejado la última vez, se recostó en uno y sacó de la cartera las gafas para ver de cerca y el celular.

_Usted tiene cero mensajes._

Eso era justo lo que esperaba ver. Ciertas cosas están destinadas a no cambiar.

Hikari estaba cansada de esas reglas arbitrarias ¿y si quería retroceder en el tiempo? Habría llamado a su hermano y reunido a todo el grupo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantó la vista, ya no reconocía esa voz. Dejó de reconocer varias cosas.

—Has engordado… es sólo una observación. Te ves bien, Takeru.

—Has adelgazado… no es una observación, es una suposición. Te ves bien, Hikari.

Le extrañaron sus palabras

Le extrañó.

—Te extrañé —le miró a los ojos fijamente, la sonrisa se desdibujó. Y quiso llorar porque hace mucho que no lo hacía —pero quiero seguir haciéndolo… es lo mejor para ambos que no nos veamos.

O eso es lo que debió decir, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar el "_te extrañé"_.

Recordó su aroma extraviado a sándalo. Él recordó que le gustaba que le tocaran los lunares del cuello.

—Te ha ido bien… te vi en una revista, un reportaje de mujeres exitosas. Es genial que tengas tu propio instituto, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Mira quien fue a hablar… tus libros se venden bien.

—No lo sabes, lo estás inventando, pero no importa, has acertado.

—¿Sabes qué fecha es? No, no te estoy preguntando porque no sepa, sólo quiero saber si lo recuerdas

Takeru se cruzó de brazos. No debería sentirse ni incómodo ni avergonzado, aun así quería ganar un poco de tiempo. Se encaramó en la banca más cercana, Hikari le gritó "cuidado" en repetidas oportunidades, él sólo rescató lo melodioso de su voz y se estiró lo que más pudo hasta que finalmente lo logró. Con la hoja en forma de abanico ya era invencible. Se desplomó al lado de Hikari y le obsequió la hoja.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo, viniste a este mismo lugar, saltaste sobre esta banca y casi caíste al suelo… sólo por una hoja de gingko. Son bonitos ¿no? Es un árbol prehistórico, imagina la cantidad de historias que almacenan sus anillos… Sorprendente ¿no te sorprende?

—¿Cómo sabes que casi me caí? ¿Me espías?

Ciertas cosas no podía creerlas. Takeru había pronosticado aquel momento en sus sueños, lo veía desde afuera como un alma desdoblada, o como alguien que no quería ser partícipe porque de estar allí, podría estropearlo todo.

También podía ocurrir lo contrario. Era hora de conocer el condicional.

—Tu primera pregunta fue si recordaba qué fecha es. La primera vez sí te espié, hacía calor y las calles estaban desiertas. No te fijabas muy bien en el camino, parecías preocupada y lo noté en tus pies que por primera vez no les importaba pisar la linea de los adoquines. Comprendí tu conflicto: querías que el grupo se juntase como todos los años, pero esa vez era diferente, y es que ninguno sabía lidiar con un triángulo… sólo había discordia entre nosotros porque nadie sabía qué hacer y nadie quería hacer algo... después rompimos por la misma causa y el grupo se desmoronó lentamente. Creí que podía aguantar, en algún momento necesité echarle la culpa a alguien, pero al año siguiente volví porque necesitaba verte.

—No sigas, no es cierto.

—Puedo decirte hasta cómo estabas vestidas. Recuerdo el aroma de ese día, las lágrimas melancólicas que se perdieron y las que no fueron. Al año subsiguiente te veías peor...

—Estancamiento… —completó ella, había comenzado a entender.

—Y al año subsiguiente a ese no apareciste. No apareciste nunca más… hasta hoy. Por supuesto que sé qué fecha es, nunca un mismo día había generado sentimientos tan contradictorios.

Hikari hizo girar el peciolo de la hoja del gingko.

—¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé.

Ambos lo sabían.

No se trataba de un aniversario. O tal vez sí, pero otro distinto. Un primero de agosto puede significar muchas cosas como a la vez nada. Pueden ser reuniones o pueden ser más que eso. Si dos adolescentes se toman de las manos está bien, si son dos adultos a lo mejor no es correcto.

¿Y si es un engaño? Entonces queda a criterio.

La mente es frágil pero raramente olvida, y quien dice olvidar sólo miente porque su vida es una farsa.

Hikari sabía que hubo cosas que jamás resolvió. Ya no etiquetaba las cosas y no estaba en edad para hacerlo, pero su amiga Mimí lo llamaría amor. Eso fue lo que hicieron en las desiertas plazas de Odaiba hasta que el sol se tornó naranja, los pájaros silbaron sus canciones y los niños inundaron las calles para jugar.

Después, cada uno siguió con sus vidas hasta que volvió a hacer calor y las calles desiertas, los ginkgos y el sonido del aire acondicionado escondió lo que no se sabía si era un delito o algo no tan malo.

Hikari podía resignarse a ese estilo de vida.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Mi querida HikariCaelum, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer… sorry! El Takari es difícil D:_

_Se llama Bolero por la forma en que está escrita. _Boléro_ de Ravel es un ballet con un _ostinato in crescendo _que termina en un _coda_ caótico. En música _ostinato_ es repetir un compás o una frase, _in crescendo_ quiere decir que va aumentando la intensidad… intenté que la situación se diera así. El coda podríamos decir que es un epílogo… en Boléro de Ravel este coda incluye a todos los instrumentos… mi forma de representarlo fue incorporando todas las formas en que el verano ahogaba a la ciudad._

_Sí… es un poco rebuscado el título. Me pareció apropiado para esta fecha y lo que representa esta canción para Digimon._

_Margaritas cuando quieras, _

_- Madonna… digo… Japiera Clarividencia._


End file.
